supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yo Mama Rematches
Ji woong won the first round and went to a military plane, but meanwhile, Giuseppe wins both two rounds. Round 2 (Giuseppe wins after 105 jokes) Stacie: "Yo mama's so fat that she shall die!" Giovanni: Yo mama's so ugly that she made blind kids cry!" Pietro: "Yo mama's so fat that she cannot walk through a door!" Giuseppina: "Yo mama's so fat that she breaks the bathroom scale!" Lord Dodgedare: "Yo mama's so fat that she shall fall in a pit!" Destruction Fergunator: "Yo mama's so fat that I can eat her!" Ji woong: "Shove it! Yo mama's so fat that she can't go down a water slide!" Ji min: "Yo mama's so fat that she hogs all the sun tan!" Natasha: Yo mama's so poor when I asked her what's for dinner, she removed her shoelaces and said 'spaghetti'! Angelo: "Yo mama's so fat that the world knows she's a duck!" Ji Woong: Yo mama's so ugly that she is the reason the ninja turtles hide in the sewers! Lord Dodgedare: "Yo mama's so fat that she shall go to the shortest island in Hawaii!" Ji min: "Yo mama's so fat that she causes earthquakes when she walks!" Ms. Joe: "Yo mama's so fat that she shall break through seventeen igloos!" Ji Woong: Oh yeah? Well yo mama's so ugly, she made North Korea go south! Stacie: "Yo mama's so fat she can't do the dishes!" Ji min: Watch this! Yo mama's so ugly! She made One Direction go the OTHER direction! Giuseppe: Yo mama's so fat she made One Direction's One Thing on the Hot 100 right after holding steady with that song's increasing fame, go from #41 to #64 to getting out of the entire chart! 105 more Yo Mama jokes later Giuseppe: "It's a deuce and I have an advantage! How do you like us now, losers?" Round 3 (Giuseppe wins after 118 jokes) Principal Quinn: "You all have lost, now hand over the $1,100,000,000 or spend the rest of your teenage years until you turn 18 serving detention after school!" Ji woong: "(bleep), I AM 18!" Principal Quinn: "Those who are 18 and up can spend a whole 10,000 hours serving detention after school!" Ji Woong: "This is an outrage! I demand a recount!" Woong seizes Principal Quinn by the tie Ji Woong: "Up yours, a**hole!" Ji min: "Principal Quinn and Giuseppe rigged the whole entire thing! They cheated!!" Giuseppe: "What?! That's impossible!" Final Round Starts Giuseppe: "Yo mama's so fat that she fell of 10 pipes in history!" Ji min: "Yo mama's so fat that cows moo at her!" Giuseppina: "Yeah, and yo mama's so fat that she pulled a strike over Mt. Fuji!" Lord Dodgedare: "Yo mama's so fat that she shall fear me!" Ji Woong: yo mama's so ugly her pillow cries at night! Principal Quinn: "Yo mama's so fat that she will lose against us!" Yoshi: Yo mama's so ugly! Neither Jacob nor Edward want her on their team! Ji min: yo mama's so old that she is older than your grandmama! Destruction Fergunator: "Yo mama's so fat that she cheated!" Natasha: OH yeah? Well, yo mama's so ugly! When she died, the grim reaper refused to take her! Yoshi: Yo mama's so stupid! She thought fruit punch was a gay boxer! Stacie: "Yo mama's so fat that she was born with autism!" Ji Wong: "lame and that doesn't make sense, lady. Check this out: yo mama's so stupid! She tried to climb Mountain Dew!" ji min: Watch this: Yo mama's so ugly that hello kitty said goodbye! Giuseppina: "Yo mama's so fat that she got her own zip code!" Ji Wong: oh, yeah? Yo mama's so ugly, she made my Happy Meal cry! Pietro: "Yo (bleep)ing mama's so (bleep)ing fat so I can (bleep)ing kick the (bleep)ing (bleep) out of her!" Ji min: "Yo mama's so fat that she needed insurance from Aflac!" Giuseppe: "Yo mama's so fat she is supposed to pick up the cow (bleep) with a shovel and it will fall right on her head!" Natasha: watch this! Yo mama's so ugly! She makes an onion cry! Destruction Fergunator: "Yo mama's so fat she is gonna get 3 humps right on her forehead, maybe 4 or more!" Ji min: Yo mama's so poor she uses a fork when she eats cereal...to save milk! Ji Woong: Yo mama's so short! She commited suicide by jumping off the bed! Giuseppe: Yo mama's so fat she isn't rich! Aftermath Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Yo Mama Transcripts